


From Boys to Men

by JeanMarcomybeebs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M, all i want for this fandom is happy smiles and no sad tears because we dont need that, happy little shingeki's, idk - Freeform, jeanmarco, no death because im not about that life, there will probably be more relationships as the story progresses, there will probably be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarcomybeebs/pseuds/JeanMarcomybeebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean meets Marco quite strangely one day. This is a story of how Jean was infatuated with Marco from the first time he saw him. Then there Marco who is a constant dork who doesn't know how to cover up his feelings for the younger boy. A story of awkward proportions!!! From little kiddies sharing juices boxes, all the way up to grown men sharing kisses. (But that's not the only thing being shared *waggles eyebrows*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do a chaptered fic about the jeanmarcos and so here it isss! :D

Daddy said that I can ride around in his car today! I'm so excited! His car is so cool! It has a laptop in front and this weird fence thing that is in the middle of the car and doesn't let people from the back into the front. I got really dressed up for this, even though mom told me I didn't have to. Yes I do mom! This is a really important day. It's not everyday daddy lets me ride around in his car.

We pulled away from the ice cream palor, daddy finished his ice cream already and I haven't finished my chocolate vanilla swirl. The little box connected to the radio starts beeping loudly and daddy reaches over to answer it.

“Where's the problem?” Daddy says pulling the little box up to his mouth.

“3645 Foxtrot Lane, there's been a kidnapping and we need backup,” The voice says quickly. Daddy says okay and turns on his siren and flashing lights. Daddy's going on a mission with me in the car! Oh no I hope the person is okay!

We pull up on the scene and Daddy had long turned off his lights and siren. It's really quite and its making me scared. Daddy got out of the car and told me to wait inside. I'm waiting and the other policemen are slowly creeping up on the house with daddy. They reach the door and they stop. Daddy puts his head close to the door and then waves at the other guys. They kick down the door then there is a whole lot of shouting and a little voice screaming. That's not good. A loud voice booms over the rest of the shouting and everything gets quite.

Not long after these two guys are being shoved out to the other police cars. My daddy is on the phone and this little boy comes out of the house in an orange blanket. He looks scared, i'm gonna go talk to him.

I get out of the car carefully with my ice cream and walk up to the small boy. I take his hand and pull him to the back of my Daddy's car. He gets in and i get in after him.

"Hi! I'm Jean! What's your name?" I ask taking another lick of my ice cream, which is almost gone.

"Marco," The boy with the weird dots on his face says.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I ask holding it out to him. He nods and takes the cone carefully and takes a small lick giving it back. "Keep it," I say and give my best smile. He smiles shyly and continues to eat it.

"Sooooo Marco, are you okay?" I ask, considering he just came out of the kidnappers house.

"Yeah, I miss my mommy but other than that I'm okay," Marco says around the ice cream.

"How old are you?" I ask folding my hands together in my lap.

"I'm 7. How old are you John?" Marco asks.

"First of all its Jean pronounced like French. And I'm 6," I say proudly.

"Sorry," Marco whispers all too quietly.

"It's not your fault! Here I'll make it all better!" I exclaim and scoot close pressing my lips to Marco's cheek. He pulls back, almost hitting his head on the window, very fast. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Why did you kiss me? Only mommies do that!" He exclaims.

"My mommy said if there's ever anyone I know who feels sad I should make them feel happy again. And I know you and I know that mommy's kisses make me really happy," I explain.

"But my mommy said that kisses from boys are not good," Marco argues.

"If it's just a cheek kiss then isn't it okay?" I ask. I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek, unless he is scared of germs.

"Well I guess it's okay if it's just on the cheek," Marco agrees. He chews up the last of the cone and swallows with a soft thank you after.

"What did those guys do to you anyway?" I ask, he looked pretty scared coming out of that house so it must have been scary.

"I don't wanna talk about it.... Um Jean?" Marco asks timidly, he said my name right!

"You said my name right! And yes Marco?" I ask back.

"Can I have another cheek kiss?" Marco mumbles and it brings a smile to my face.

"Of course!" I shout and kiss his cheek again. He smiles widely and I see that one tooth is missing. "You've already started loosing teeth?! Lucky!!!" I shout and pout. It's not fair.

"Yeah I lost one two days ago and the tooth fairy came and I got a whole dollar!" Marco exclaims. "Don't worry you'll start loosing your teeth and then the tooth fairy will come to you too!" 

Daddy finally comes over and opens his car door sticking his head in.

"Hey boys! Marco, your mom told us to bring you home to her so are you okay with that?" Daddy asks with a gentle smile.

"Yes! Oh, I hope mommy didn't worry too much," Marco gasped looking at me.

"She probably did worry. I know my mom worries about me," I shrug and pull on the seatbelt back here prompting Marco to do the same.

He pulls on the seatbelt and smiles at me.

"What kind of toys do you have at home?" I ask.

"I have all the teenage mutant ninja turtles, all the teen titans and then a bunch of superhero action figures too, if you want you can play with me," Marco says.

"Oh can I, daddy, pleaseeee!" I plead.

"That's only if Marco's mom is okay with it," Daddy says and I cheer.

When we pull into Marco's driveway he is wiggling in his seat. He looks at me and smiles super wide. I roll my eyes at him. This feeling is weird, even though he's being super weird i still really wanna be his best friend in the world.

Daddy comes over and opens the door and Marco gets out first and waits for me. He's really nice. He leads us up to his front door and reaches for the door bell but can't reach it because he's shorter than me. I reach up and press it and he huffs quietly.

"Coming!" A woman's voice shouts through the door. A lady opens the door and it takes no time for her to scoop Marco in her arms and cry.

"Moooooooom! I'm okay you don't have to cry!" Marco exclaims. She sniffles and sets him down after a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry baby I just was so worried and now you're here and oh my goodness I love you soo much," She cries but without tears. She bends down and presses a bunch of little kisses to Marco's cheeks. Then she sits crisscross applesauce in front of me.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asks. I can feel my cheeks get hot but I don't know why.

"Jean Kirchstein ma'am. I'm Marco's new friend. And I was wondering if I could play with Marco today," I said with a small smile.

"Why of course you can! As long as its okay with your dad," She says and looks up to my daddy. He nods and I cheer. Marco giggles at me and takes me inside the house to let the grown ups talk.

He takes me on a tour of his house showing me all the rooms and then stops at his room.

"All my toys are in a bin under my bed. Mom likes them there to be neater," Marco says and goes over to pull out the bin. "What do you wanna play first?"

"Ummmmmmmm how about teen titans," I say sitting next to him. 

"Okay you're my guest so you can pick who you wanna be first," Marco announces and I look at his action figures. I like cyborg but he is kinda boring... Starfire's too girly. Robin is too bossy. I dunno know whether to pick Raven or Beast Boy, both are my favorites.

"I'm gonna be.....Raven," I say and pick up the Raven action figure. He smiles brightly at me and picks up beast boy.

"Oh no! I'll save you Raven!" Marco shouts trying to sound like beast boy.

"Hurry! I'm dying!" I shout wiggling the doll. Marco tosses beast boy at Raven and pounces on me. "Not me Marco, Raven!" I exclaim. He giggles so hard his whole body shakes.

"Yeah, I know!" Marco giggles propping his head on his hands, his elbows on my chest.

"What are you doing!?" I shout trying to wiggle out from under him.

"You're pretty," Marco says with a big smile. I roll my eyes.

"Marco, I'm handsome not pretty. Pretty is for girls," I say giving up.

"Well I don't know boys can be pretty too, I would think. Like girls can be handsome," Marco says with a slight shrug. I shrug, I guess boys can be pretty if they want to. Marco yawns and covers his mouth.

"Hey are you tired?" I ask poking one of his cheeks with the many dots on it.

"Noo!" Marco whines rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you are, come lay down on your bed," I say softly motioning to the bed.

"But if I go to sleepy then you will have to leave and I don't want you to leave this soon," Marco says laying his head on my chest.

"But Marc, you gotta sleep some time," I whisper petting his surprisingly soft hair.

"That's what night time is for," Marco says leaning against my hand. 

"Let's make a deal," I say twirling a lock of his hair between my fingers.

"What's the deal?" Marco mumbles words all jumbled.

"I'll lay in bed with you if you take a nap. Then when you wake up we can play more. Okay?" I suggest sitting up with him against me. I don't wait for an answer before I push him into his bed and climb in after him. He giggles and touches my hair. I roll my eyes again and watch him fall asleep slowly. Soon I find it very hard to keep my eyes open. He is asleep and he never said I couldn't sleep too so why not. He's really warm and comfy, I could get used to sleeping like this.


	2. Marco's first sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed tenses on this one on accident because i had written it before the first chapter. Forgive me my sweet readers.
> 
> Anyway enjoy~

Marco was sleeping over at Jean's house for the first time. It was his first sleepover ever, he was 8, needless to say he was very nervous. He suddenly bolted up into a sitting position. He had to pee really bad. He walked over to the door that led into the hallway and peeked out seeing nothing but darkness. He couldn't go out there! There could be something that was going to eat him, or worse kidnap him again. He waddled over and looked at Jean.

"Hey, hey Jean?" Marco whispered poking his cheek to wake him up.

"What is is Marc?" Jean mumbled turning to face him eyes still closed.

"Jean wake up!" Marco whisper shouted, poking his face everywhere.

"Hey, Marc," Jean started and opened his eyes. "I'm awake, what do you need?"

"I have to go peepee," Marco whined, holding his crotch and doing a little dance.

"Then go!" Jean sighed covering his face with his arm.

"But it's dark and I'm scared," Marco cried tugging Jean's arm.

"You're the older one you should be taking me to the bathroom in the dark," Jean grumbled pulling back his covers.

"But, but there could be someone there," Marco whispered a few tears falling from his eyes. Jean stood up and looked at Marco's face slightly illuminated by Jean's nightlight. Jean attempted to wipe Marco's cheeks of the tears but he turned away at the last second whining about having to pee again.

"Come on, Marc, let's go," Jean said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jean led the way and stopped at the door waiting for Marco. Marco hesitantly reached out for Jean's hand and grasped it tightly. Jean pulled Marco into the hallway, Marco instantly hid behind Jean holding onto his hand like his life depended on it.

Jean walked until they reached the bathroom. "Here."

"Can you come in?" Marco whispered hugging the shorter boy from behind. Jean opened the door, turned on the light and walked in. Marco quickly closed the door behind them. He pulled down his pajamas and boxers and hopped up on the potty. Jean blushed and turned away looking at himself in the mirror instead. He had a stool to stand on because he was so short. He looked at his brown hair, he never liked the color and told his whole family the first chance he got he was gonna color it.

Marco finished and flushed. Jean hopped down so Marco could wash his hands. After he held Jean's hand again but this time their fingers were linked.

"I'm thirsty," Marco mumbled.

"Okay," Jean replied and pulled them to the kitchen to make Marco a glass of water. Jean stood on another stool to reach the plastic cups. He filled one with water and gave it to Marco. He drank it all down, as they were going back down the dark hallway a feminine voice interrupted the silence. Marco was so scared he jumped and hid his face in Jean's little chest.

"Why are you guys up?" Jean's mom asked after turning on the hall light.

"Marco had to go potty," Jean said with a yawn, hugging the boy pressed against him.

"And like a good best friend you walked him there, you're sweet Jean," Jean's mother cooed. "Night boys," Jean's mom said as she turned out the light and walked back to her room.

"Night mom," Jean called and shuffled the older boy into his room. Marco sniffled pulling away and rubbed his eyes furiously with his fists. Jean pulled his fists away gently and wiped Marco's cheeks.

"I'm sorry she scared you, if there's a way I can make it up to you just ask," Jean whispered holding Marco's freckled face in his small hands.

"Cheek kisses?" Marco asked timidly, leaning his cheek into Jean's hand.

"If that's what you want then I can do it!" Jean exclaimed and smiled pulling Marco to his bed. They sat on the side and Jean faced him. "How many do you want?"

"A trillion billion," Marco answered and giggled. Jean shrugged and started the kissing.

"One *kiss* two *kiss* three *kiss* four *kiss* five *kiss* six-" "I wasn't really serious, Jean I don't want that many!" Marco cut him off whining.

"Fine, how many?" Jean asked mid pucker.

"Ten, and start again," Marco announced showing Jean the desired cheek to be kissed by leaning it to him. Jean kissed him again but counted in his head and gave him one extra. "Heyy that was eleven!"

"Free of charge," Jean giggled and crawled under his covers. Marco got up and started walking to his bed in Jean's room. He quickly turned around and pressed a peck to Jean's cheek as well.

"Good night, Marc," Jean whispered and smiled.

"Good night, Jean," Marco answered as he patted the cheek Jean kissed contently.


End file.
